


wait for me to come home

by nojamchaeyoung



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Soldier AU, school meal isnt here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24056605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nojamchaeyoung/pseuds/nojamchaeyoung
Summary: if you've always wanted to do something, would you still do it even if you know the risks?
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Myoui Mina
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	wait for me to come home

**Author's Note:**

> notes at the end :-)

Nayeon has always wanted to be someone who can help others, may it be her neighbor who wants her cat back so she climbed up the tree to get the animal or her standing up to her junior's bullies. She didn't care she ended up falling from the tree and have her left leg broken, neither when the bullies changed the story and made everyone believe that it was her the bullying them.

"At least we got Popu back right! My leg will be fine eomma, it will heal. But if I didn't help, our neighbor will be sad forever!" 

That's what she said when her mother got mad at her for almost risking herself climbing up a huge tree.

For the time when the rumors reached her older brother, all she said was:

"As long as you know the truth that i didn't cause it, i'm alright. You believe me though, hyung?" 

Those are the logic Im Nayeon had at the age of 7.

At school, when her teacher asked her what she wanted to be, she proudly stated that she wanted to be in the military.

"Only the boys can do that!"

"You're not even physically strong enough"

"The military wouldn't even accept you" 

"But you're a girl!" 

Some of the boys, even girls snickered while their teacher hushed them, still asking Nayeon about it.

"You want to be a military nurse?"  
"No, a soldier." 

Some laughed, some looked shocked but Myoui Mina looked amazed at the thought of it.

Their teacher looked at Nayeon, hid the fact that she was shocked to hear those words for the first time from a middle school student.

"You're stupid for thinking that only boys can join the army, meet me in the hall let's see who's apparently not physically strong enough." 

The words that left from the 15 year old's mouth and before the teacher could even stop her, the clocked striked to 3pm. Meaning the day's over for them in school.

That was the first time Nayeon knocked someone out, Sunwoo never looked at her in the eye again after being beaten by a girl. 

The moment her parents got called, to say the least, her Appa was somewhat proud of what she did after seeing Sunwoo's face, offering her a small high five so his wife wouldn't see. Her eomma, disappointed for she never saw it coming. Nayeon is far from being violent for the girl is the human embodiment of the sun, always smiling and understanding, so compassionate.

Nayeon expected the worst on their way home:  
(1) A beating from Eomma  
(2) Letting me kneel on uncooked rice  
(3) Holding my books up until dinner  
(4) Silent treatment from Eomma

The moment they got out of the car, her eomma turned around to say something but her appa stopped her.

"Let me talk to her" 

They walked around, he brought Nayeon an ice cream and talked about it

"Why did you hurt that poor boy? Aigo, you've grown up and now you start knocking off boys."

Her father said while laughing as he ruffled Nayeon's hair

"He said I wasn't physically strong enough and that boys can only enter the military. You know I wouldn't hurt anyone on purpose." She explained

"Your hyung would be proud of you if he's here, now let's go back and you say your sorry to eomma, okay? I'm proud of you." 

Her brother was in the military at that time, while it was mandatory for men in South Korea to join the army, the women had a choice if they wanted to or not.

"I told you, I don't like her. Just drop it Jihyo." 

"But you do"

"I do not!"

"Yes, you do! Admit it!"

"Jesus Christ, both of you just shut up!" 

The three best friends walking down the streets to buy some coffee

"It's not our fault you didn't do your homework last night, Jeongyeon."

"Yeah, and it's not our fault you don't want to confess to Myoui Mina." Jihyo retorted 

The only reason that Nayeon risked herself before was because of Myoui Mina, her neighbor. She wanted her neighbor to think that she was cool even at 7 and she ended up breaking her bone. 

"Look, she's right there sitting. Just ask her out!" 

"You don't even need coffee right now do you!" 

Nayeon exclaimed before they enter the coffee shop for now she realized that her best friends scammed her

"If you don't ask her out right now and tell her you like her, i'll do it. For the sake of our sanity. You're cute Nay, but hearing you talk about her always is messing up my head!"  
Jihyo exclaimed while rubbing her head

"I don't always talk about her" Nayeon thought  
and as of cue, Jeongyeon began to talk mocking her and even copying her voice

"Oh my God! Have you seen Mina's hair today? She looks good in it!"

"I wonder if she already has a penguin plushie, i'm planning to leave it on her desk at valentine's"

"Mina looks cute today with her big sweater" 

"She looks so beautiful, her moles suits her. I think it's the galaxy"

And before Jeongyeon could even add more of it, Nayeon covered her mouth

"Do it Nayeon, or I will"  
"You wouldn't!" 

Jihyo stood up and walked towards Mina and her friends while Nayeon finds herself having a difficulty in breathing. 

Nayeon could see Jihyo and Mina laugh in the distant, not hearing what they're talking about. She can also see Mina's friends laughing and looking at her.

The time Nayeon could only wish for the sea take her away from the coffee shop.

A few weeks and they went out on a few dates with the help of Jihyo and Sana, who she learned, one of Mina's best friends.

That's when Nayeon got herself a girlfriend.

After college, Nayeon and Mina moved in together. 

"Remember in middle school? When you knocked out Sunwoo?" Mina asked while playing with Nayeon's hands

"He was being an asshole, telling me those shits."  
Nayeon laughed while Mina felt Popu climbed on their bed

"I told you he's too spoiled already for letting him sleep with us once, now he won't even sleep on his own" Nayeon whined 

"I also remember you climbing up that tree to save him, you thought you were cool huh" Mina snickered

"I was dumb, young and I had the biggest crush on you"  
"You mean you don't have a crush on me anymore?!"

A year after that, Nayeon gave her a promise ring for their 7th anniversary.

"I know this isn't a proposal yet although I want it to be, I love you. You give me strength so that my problems individually won't swallow me up every damn time. You give me hope when i'm about to give up or get frustrated even with the little things. I am committed to you, Mina. I know I am not that good with communicating with you and thank you for appreciating it that sometimes you tell me that you can see that I am trying. I promise to show you everyday that all the things i've said that i'd do to make our relationship better, i'll let you be the judge of it if i'm doing alright with it. I promise to always compliment you and be there for you when you're having a bad day. I can't say that i'll always now the answers or solutions to your or our problems but i promise that i'll always be there for you." 

It was their night, Nayeon and Mina.  
They're the only ones that mattered that time.

"A South Korean soldier was shot in the central border of Cheorwon, though it is said that it was probably not intentional-"

Upon hearing that, Mina was the fastest to reachthe television in their living room. Followed by Momo, Sana, Jeongyeon and Jihyo.

No one said a word and Mina fumbled on her phone trying to dial Nayeon's superior.

"They're not answering! Why are they not answering!" Mina exclaimed panicking while Jeongyeon tried to call Nayeon's mom.

Evening came and they had learn that Nayeon wasn't involved.

"South Korean soldier, captured by the North Korea, saying that the soldier was helping a North Korean escape its country."

Mina was asleep, tired from cooking and cleaning last night.

"Momo, 16 missed calls"  
"Sana, 22 missed calls"  
"Jihyo, 14 text messages"  
"Jeongyeon, 17 text messages"  
"Eomma, 27 missed calls, 19 text messages" 

Her heart was beating loud so she decided to call Nayeon's mom. The only person who hasn't contact her yet.

"Is something wrong? Everyone left a message and calls for me."

"It's Nayeon, they have Nayeon. My daughter."

Mina couldn't understand the rest from Nayeon's mom crying, she decided to turn her tv on seeing Nayeon in it with her hands up and North Koreans behind her while South Korean soldiers are at the other side of the border with their guns up too.

"It has been said that it was all a misunderstanding, what we see right now is the North Korean soldiers releasing Im Nayeon, a South Korean soldier they captured." 

With tears in her eyes, she sees Nayeon with a bruised cheeks, swollen eye and the other thing she noticed is her, limping.

What they didn't expect is that a young north korean soldier losing his grip on his gun, shooting Nayeon. 

With a thud, she fell on the ground with only one thought in her head that may not happen anymore.

"I'll come home to Mina safe and sound."

**Author's Note:**

> scream at me on twitter @nojamchaeyoung thIS WONT BE THE LAST MINAYEON ANGST I'LL BE POSTING since y'all like minayeon angst when i just want fluff minayeon :((


End file.
